A car with personality
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: Izzy Swan is a vamp-shifter. she is engaged to a vampire by the name of Jason De Luca an Italian hotty with an eight pack. after a bit of drama with his brother Storm they leave pheonix and head to Forks washington to live with charlie Bellas shifter father. see what happens as she meets the pack and her new car. vampire diaries/twilight
1. Prologue

Prologue

I never thought I would find the one car of my dreams. The one car with personality. I loved it the first time I saw it. The letter in the glove compartment made my day when what it said to do worked. I love my talking car and all its toys. Venice and I have had wonderful times together. This is our story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I just walked out of the airport finally arriving in Seattle, Washington. The few bags I have with me are laying on the ground next to me while I am standing here with a lit cigarette. Staring at the ground I began to think of the reason why I'm here.

~~ flashback~~

_"I have no clue what your problem is Isabella but whatever it is I don't want to deal with it anymore!." Mom yelled at me. _

_This has been happening ever since she caught me drag racing two years ago with my boyfriend Jason. _

_"Then why the hell am I still here cause apparently I'm not wanted!" I yelled right back at her._

_I could feel the familiar burn of tears rimming my eyes and the lump in my throat grew bigger with the hate filled stare my mother gave me. _

_"Pack your bags. you are going to you're fathers home in Forks." I growled at her. _

_"No I'm not. I am not leaving Jason." Then I heard a male voice from the door. _

_"Your not leaving me Izzy. I am going with you. Your mother called him already plus I have to ask you something anyway. Renee if you will excuse us please." Renee left with out a question. _

_"Are you nuts." I whisper yelled at him. _

_"If you keep compelling her like that she is gonna figure out what we are." He sighed and cupped my face and kissed me._

_"Everything is gonna be fine love. Now come with me we have a date to get to." He pulled me out of the house smiling. _

_We got into his car and sped off to a meadow we found last month. we finally showed up there and I gasped. _

_"Its beautiful." He smiled and led me to the table that was there with two plates and two glasses. _

_He pulled a chair out for me and I sat down. He then sat across from me and we chatted the rest of the day and when it was sun down Jason became serious. He got up and walked over to me pulling me out of my chair. He then got down on one knee and I gasped. _

_"Izzy Marie Swan I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You are beautiful, creative, and hella awesome in bed." I had to laugh at that. _

_"Will you do me the honor of being my wife." I smiled brightly. _

_"Yes!" I yelled and he put a beautiful diamond ring on my finger and picked me up spinning me around while I laughed loudly with him. _

_Then we heard clapping and He put me on the ground and crouched in front of me baring his fangs at the intruder._

_"Well, well, well, look what we have here. My little brother all grown up and happy. Finally found your bride and look you turned her too. Wonderful." I growled at him baring my own fangs. _

_"What is it you want Storm?" I was getting quite angry at him._

_"I came to see my brother off dear Isabella. Won't you let me say good-bye." He asked and I growled. I felt Jason squeeze my hand telling me to calm down. _

_"Now now Izzy behave don't want no deaths do we." I squeezed my eyes shut to try and calm my self down. Once calm enough I opened my eyes again and sighed. _

_"Good now. Come here I am taking you home." I could feel him trying to compel me to do so. I threw up my mental shield around me and Jason which seemed to piss him off. _

_"You didn't tell me she was a shield brother." Jason growled. _

_"Leave her be Storm." Jason spoke up tensing as if waiting for an attack. _

_"I might take her from you." That was when Jason attacked and Storm staked him through the heart. _

_"Jason!" I screamed and then attacked. I snapped his brothers neck then ran to him. I ripped the stake out and fed him my blood. He gasped awake and flashed up._

_"Jason we need to run now. Your brother will awaken soon and it won't be pretty we need to leave." I flashed up and ran to him. _

_"Why didn't you kill him?" He questioned me after a we got back to my house. I was frantically packing at vampire speed. I stopped for a second and looked at him._

_"He is your brother and no matter how much I hate him. I wouldn't want you to hate me." I told him. I knew how much he wished he and his brother could get along. He looked at me quizzically then sighed. _

_"Okay." He already had his bag packed then we left for the airport._

~~end flashback~~

"Iza? Izzy!" I jumped about two feet in the air and crouched read to beat the living day lights outta the ass hole who pulled me outta my thoughts. Jason chuckled at me and pulled me out of my crouch.

"Your father is here to get us grabbed your bags and come on." I nodded took one last drag off my cig and put it out. I picked up my bags and Jason grabbed his and we walked over to the cruiser.

"Hey dad." I said softly giving him a hug careful of my strength.

"Hey Bell's how are you." I smiled at him as I pulled away.

"I'm great." I answered then went to help Jason put the bags in the trunk.

"Your sitting in the front." I mumbled to Jason. He gave me a pouty look and I giggled.

"Why I have met your father before when he came to visit last summer." He whined. I laughed at him.

"Cause, I wanna see what it is like in the back of a cop car." He scuffed.

"Like you haven't been there before." I laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"Just be nice." I laughed then got in the back. Jason glared at me and huphed getting in the front seat. I rolled my eyes. "baby." I saw him glare at me from the rear view mirror.

"I heard that." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Good." He rolled his eyes and I giggled at him.

When we finally arrived home I noticed how small it was.

"Dad I hope you prepared everything if you remember what I mean." He nodded. Jason gave me permission to tell my father what we were he's cool with it. Dad is kind of a shape shifter so its all good. Which would also explain me being able to change into any animal I want.

"Yup. blood is in the garage freezer locked up." Then he handed over two keys.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Me and Jason grabbed our bags and brought them to my old room which looks much bigger than it was from the last time I was here.

"I figured since your mom called me and told me your fiancé was coming with ya I would remodel." I smiled and put my bags on the floor and jumped into his arms.

"Thanks daddy." He chuckled.

"No problem dear. Now unpack and meet me down stairs I ordered pizza a lot of pizza. oh and the pack from the rez is coming over so uh be careful." I nodded and he left the room.

We unpacked and I jumped in the shower and changed into black pink sweat pants, a black tank top that says music on it, and black slippers. Jason took a shower and came out in grey sweat pants and a led zepplin tank top. I smiled.

"Good choice Led Zepplin rocks." He chuckled and pushed me against the wall.

"I can think of some one else who rocks." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck while he kissed me.

"Oh. and who would that be." I played along. He chuckled and kissed me again.

"This lovely vamp-shifter I'm engaged to she is fucking hot." I giggled.

"You might wanna take her to the bed room then huh?" He laughed and said.

"I would but we gotta go downstairs and meet your dad's friends." I groaned and he chuckled and pulled away.

"Come on." Then he pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen where there were about six buff men sitting around the table. I looked over at my father a bit confused.

"Hey Bells. Jason. come have a seat food just showed up along with the pack. I felt my heart speed up a bit. I didn't feel safe.

"Jason." I took a few steps back and behind him. He looked behind him at me and turned to me and cupped my face and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I feel it too love. I'm here they won't hurt you I wont let them." I sighed and laid my forehead on his.

"Promise?" I whispered. I felt him nodded.

"Promise." I sighed.

"Okay." I took a few steps into the kitchen and sat on the counter away from the pack of shifters.

Jason followed me and stood in front of me with a plate of pizza him self. He stood he handed me a plate and kissed my forehead. Jason then turned so his back was to me and he was watching the pack.

"They have a mind link type thing. It only happens between mates of their kind." I glared at my father.

"Dad!" I hissed. He raised his hands in surrender.

"What your part shifter they can't hurt you since he is your imprint they can't hurt him. Plus you're my daughter I wouldn't let them hurt you." I sighed and leaned my head against Jason's back.

Jason chuckled knowing I was blushing fifty shades of pink. I growled at him and he laughed harder. I huphed and pulled away from him and ate my pizza silently. I through away my paper plate and jumped off the counter.

"I'm going for a run." I then bared my fangs at the shifters.

"Any of you hurt my mate in any way. I will rip you to shreds and feed them to the next cold one I see." I then retracted my fangs and left the room. I heard Jason laughing and smirked.

I then walked out the door and walked to the woods and shifted to a wolf. I decided to do a patrol around Forks. It took me two hours but once I was a mile from my back yard I smelt it. It was the most sickeningly sweet smell and I knew I have smelt it before. then something tackled me from the side. I growled and threw whatever it was off. I flashed around to see it was a red eyed cold one. then two more showed up behind him. I went to howl but one of the cold ones tackled me. I felt a few ribs crack and pierce my lungs.

**Jason's POV**

"What is it like being your kind of vampire?" Sam the pack leader asked. I wonder how to answer that.

"Well I have this ring here that keeps me from burning in the sun. I can feed and not kill. My bite doesn't change. and... SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out.

I felt pain shoot through my chest. I felt Charlie grab my shoulders and set me down in a chair.

"What's wrong?" He questioned In a worried tone. I groaned.

"Bella." and flashed out with a few shifters and her dad following. I heard another scream and pushed myself faster. I finally saw her and dropped next to her.

"J..Jason...n...no...its..a...a trap. r..run." I shook my head.

"no." Her clothes were shreds.

"Well hello dear Jason how are you sorry about your little girlfriend she just looked so fun to play with." I growled.

"James." He smirked.

"Your correct. Storm sent me. He wants revenge for your girlfriend or should I say fiancé snapping his neck. He's not very happy."

I jumped into Bella's mind and sent her a message.

"Contact your father through your link with him. You get through to him you get through to the pack." I felt her acceptance then I left her mind.

"She did it for me. My brother almost killed me. Why is it your business. Your a cold one you are nothing to my strength. I am an original. I also have very nice ties with the Volturi. Wouldn't wanna kill their prince would ya." I questioned and his eyes widened.

"Plus I have nice connections With Klaus as well with him being my long lost second cousin and all." His eyes widened even more. I smirked.

"Why cousin using me as a threat how low of you." I smirked.

"When it comes to my mate being harmed I'm gonna go for the lowest blow Klaus." He sighed.

Clicking his tongue he gave James a disapproving look.

"Take your mate home. your pack should be here shortly we will take care of this. Give her some blood and let her rest, while your at it put knew clothes on her." I pick Izzy up instantly and flashed us to her home and to our room.

I laid her on the bed and set all her bones right. She let out a pained cry a few times which cause me to wince along with her but other than that she didn't let out a sound. after I set all her bones I fed her my blood and put her to sleep. I then changed her cloths and sat on the couch across from the bed. I waved my hand and the sheets were instantly clean along with her. With Klaus in town this is gonna be a long week. especially since we start school on Monday.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking up was a pain. First there was the pounding head ache that came with waking up from a few days of healing. Then there was the constant chatter between my mate and Klaus. I groaned.

"If you two don't shut up I am ripping out your vocal cords and not replacing them till this head ache leaves." I heard two men chuckle and growled.

"Ass holes." I opened my eyes and moved from the bed to Jason who pulled me into a hug.

"How long was I out?" I asked considering we have school on Monday.

"Today's Sunday so about three days." I gapped at him.

"Damn it we still need to go buy a car." I sighed and dug my face into his chest.

"Got that covered why don't you go look at the two that are here and I will make us some blood." I nodded and we all walked down stairs and I walked out to the garage.

I walked up to the first tarp covered car and pulled it off to reveal a black 1967 Pontiac GTO it looked good for being a used classic. the next was a black 1982 Pontiac tans am. (Think of K.I.T.T from knight rider) I gapped at it.

I walked over to the driver side and looked in the window. It looked like a drag racing car but with much more toys to play with. I smiled brightly and opened the drivers door. I reached over to the glove compartment and it popped open on it's own. There was a note addressed to 'Venice's new owner' so I took it out and began reading.

_Dear reader,_

_If you are reading this you are the knew owner of Venice. He is a great car and has lots of personality that and he talks. In this letter there is a watch you can use to communicate with him. Just put it on press the two side buttons and say the command. 'Venice activate.' _

_He will then be able to protect you in anyway. He is great in races as well. Though I wouldn't recommend using most of the buttons in races. Please take care of him._

_Sincerely,_

_MP_

I read it over twice then decided to see if the watch actually worked. I put it on and press the two buttons and took a breathe. 'Venice activate.' The lights in the car began to turn on and I heard a voice come out of the speakers.

"Activation complete." I smiled.

"You must be my knew driver Isabella I presume. Though I am sure you like being called Izzy." I smiled.

"You are a pretty cool car." It laughed.

"Why thank you Izzy. You are cool as well." I giggled.

"I'm gonna go eat. I am gonna take you to school with me tomorrow." I smiled brightly. He chuckled.

"Very well. You are not at full strength. I would suggest two cups of blood Ms. Swan." I gapped at him. Shocked that he knew what I was.

"How did you... never mind. Thank you. Talk to you later." A smiley face came on the screen and I laughed.

"Good night Venice." I then got out of the car and walked into the house to find two cups of blood on the table with two men looking shocked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Was the car just talking." I nodded.

"Well at least you took its advice." He nodded and I gulped down both glasses and sat with them.

"So what now?" They were both still in shock so I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the room and to my room to grab cloths for a shower.

"They don't seem very happy. I can talk Ms. Swan." I rolled my eyes and pressed both buttons.

"They are in shock Venice give them time to adjust. Go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow. I'm thinking of making an entrance. What are you're thoughts of that." I smirked smugly when I heard him chuckle through the watch.

"I must agree Ms. Swan. What song shall I play once in the parking lot?" I thought about it for a moment then thought of an idea.

"Crazy train by Ozzy Osbourne." He chuckled.

"Great choice." I smiled.

"Good now sleep." I took my hand away from the watch once I heard the

"Sleep mode activated." I walked to the bathroom and took my shower then got out dressed and got my school things together.

"Jason love are you coming to bed?" I questioned him as I crawled under the covers.

"I'll be in, in a few get some sleep I love you." I smiled happily.

"I love you too good night." I then went to sleep to have wonderful dreams of my wedding to be.

The next morning when I woke up I couldn't help but smile I was curled up into Jason's side and He chuckled.

"Happy to be awake I see." I giggled then kissed him.

"Yup I get to show off my awesome talking car." He chuckled.

"Hey I bought that awesome talking car. Don't I get a thank you?" He pretended to be mad. I giggled and kissed him passionately then pulled away.

"Thank you Jason. Now get outta bed we got school." He groaned and I laughed jumping out of bed and running to our closet.

He chuckled and got out of bed as well following me to the closet. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of light boot cut jeans and my black cheetah print cross tank top plus a pair of black lacy matching bra and underwear and threw those on then got dressed. I put on my black ankle cowgirl boots with a 4' heel. I then walked over to the jewelry and put on my engagement ring and the lavender heart necklace Jason got me for my eighteenth birthday. I then put both my spiked cuff bracelet and my black spiked bangles then put in my black feather earrings then left the closet to walk into the connected bathroom. I put on eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss then let my hair down from its braid and brushed threw it.

My bright blue eyes popped with the way I put the eyeliner on. I then smiled I looked great. I walked out and grabbed my black messenger bag and walked out of the room with my keys and leather jacket. I got to the kitchen and put my stuff on the counter and dad handed me a cup of blood laced coffee. I smiled. "thanks." He nodded and Jason came down stairs and walked up to me and kissed me while grabbing a cup of blood laced coffee himself. I laughed at him and finished my coffee and walked out to the garage and pressed the buttons on the watch.

"Wakie wakie Venice. It's time for our famous entrance." I giggled with excitement when the voice came over the walkie talkie type watch.

"Sleep mode deactivated." I smiled brightly.

"Good morning Ms. Swan you seem excited today." I smiled unlocking his doors me and Jason got in.

"My dear Venice I am very excited. Be prepared Jason cause me and Venice have an evil scheme planned." He chuckled.

"When don't you my love. you do look hot today." I laughed. He tells me that all the time.

"Shall we leave . Mr. De Luca." I smiled.

"Of course Venice." I pressed the button to open the garage then we were off. We were just coming up to the turn to the school when I smiled evilly.

"Let the plan be set in motion." The windows went down and then Ozzy was blasting through the speakers.

A smirky face popped up on the screen and I smirked along with him. I put my sun glasses on and we sped into the parking lot and parked. I put my sun glasses on my head and unbuckled my seat belt. Jason came around and opened my door and held out his hand I turned off the car and put in the ear piece I connected to Venice so we could still talk. I gave Jason one as well.

"Remember Venice talk through the ear pieces and not the watch. and call me Izzy and him Jay." I saw a nodding face on the screen and smiled then grabbed my bag and took Jason's hand who helped me out of the car.

I could feel the lust full stares from the men and the jealous and hate filled looks from the girls.

I smiled and kissed Jason full on the lips claiming him as mine.

"Thank you love." He chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"I love when you get possessive." I laughed.

"Oh I can do a lot more." then I smelled that sickly sweet smell again and growled softly.

"Jay there are cold ones here." He nodded.

"They're over there." He nodded towards the group of golden eyed freaks near the soccer mom car they call a Volvo. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. Maybe Niklaus wouldn't mind tearing them to shreds." He chuckled. then Venice Decided to join in.

"If you would like I can set them on fire Izzy." I giggled.

"Nah Venice its all good. Plus that would leave a bad impression on the school if my wonderful car set random beings on fire." He chuckled.

"That is true." I smiled.

Jason looked like he was trying not to laugh. I looked at him then we both busted out laughing. After calming down we decided to introduce ourselves to the cold ones. We stopped halfway there.

"Uh Izzy?" I looked at Jason confused.

"Yeah Jason?" He gave me an odd look.

"Where is your ring." I looked down at my hand and saw it was gone.

"Son of a bitch." I ran back to Venice to see a mini table with my ring on it.

"Forget something Izzy." I giggled.

"Thank you Venice. I owe you one." He gave me a winky face and I laughed and put on my ring.

I got back out of the car and ran back over to Jason who started walking over to the cold ones again. I caught up with him while Venice filled me and Jason in on their powers and pasts.

"Jason maybe we should wait for Nik. I mean he would want to meet them too." He shook his head.

"Nik is other there." He pointed towards the woods where he was standing. Niklaus nodded to me and I smiled.

"Okay lets talk then." We walked up to them and Jason began to speak.

"Hello I am Jason De Luca and this is my mate and fiancé Izzy Swan. We are original vampires." The blond girl rolled her eyes and glared at us.

"Yeah sure what ever like I would believe that." I growled at her. How dare she disrespect my mate. I made sure no one would see then let my vampire face show.

"How dare you disrespect my mate. I could have you in pieces and on fire before you can scream." I sneered at her. I heard footsteps coming and put my vampire face away still glaring at blond bitch. Jason squeezed my hand and I sighed letting my glare drop.

"Hey you're the new kids Jason and Isabella right?" I looked at who was talking to find a fake blond haired human making goo goo eyes at my Jason. I put my arm around his waste and smiled fakely at the girl.

"Yes I am Izzy and this is my FIANCÉ Jason. Who are you?" I emphasized fiancé so she would stop looking at Jason like a piece of meat.

I felt something poking at my mind shield and turned around and glared at the mind reader. I threw my mind shield over Jason as well and turned back to the human.

"Oh well I'm Jessica Stanley head cheerleader and this years.." I interrupted her cause she was annoying me.

"Yeah cool as much as I don't wanna sound like a bitch I don't care. Go away." She huphed and walked off. I giggled.

"I wonder why humans are so annoying." Jason rolled his eyes.

"What. Okay I'll admit as part human I was and sometimes am still annoying but that right there. Ogling you like I wasn't even there. that just pissed me off." He chuckled then I turned back to look at mind boy.

"You try and read my mind one more time and I will feed you to the puppies across the rez got it." I growled at him then stomped off to class with Jason in tow.


End file.
